A new Ghost in Town
by DRAGONRIDERS
Summary: Yoh and his friends are going to eat dinner! Yeah! this will be fun READ IT AND WEEP!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Ghost in Town**

**Ch. 1**

The Shaman King Fanfiction! Starring Yoh, Morty, Anna, Amidamaru, and all your favorites! (This story is at Thanksgiving) By obstanleycat and monkeyboy. This story takes place in Osaka, Japan andthe gang has met a new shaman, and she intends to marry Yoh! Anna won't stand for it, and will do anything to keep this new woman away from her precious Yoh.

* * *

Disclaimer! We don't own Shaman King, but we do have a claim on the new characters.

* * *

"Etsumi, where are we going? I know you divined that you would find your love in Osaka, but how are we going to do that? We don't even know where we are!" complained Sayana, her guardian ghost.

"Well, we do know that we're somewhere in the vicinity of Osaka. And I know exactly where I'll find my true love! Sumire showed me his house, and I'm determined to find him!" snapped Etsumi angrily at her guardian ghost.

"Etsumi, I only showed you what his house looked like, not where it is. To find where his house is would be impossible because he lives with a medium. He is very sensitive to someone trying to look at Yoh, possibly because he's paranoid." Commented Sumire, her other guardian ghost.

"So, all we need to do is find Osaka, right? I mean, we are only, oh, about 10 miles away from Osaka, aren't we Sumire?" asked Etsumi.

"Oh, yeah, **10 miles away! **That's a long way to fly, and you don't exactly have enough furyoku to even get 10 feet off the ground! How do expect me to get you to Osaka without killing you in the process?" yelled Sayana angrily at her friend and master Etsumi.

"Well, let's get walking then if I can't fly there. Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Yoh, you slacker! I told you to do 1, 0000 push-ups and 600 crunches in half an hour! Morty, you're supposed to be cooking dinner for six people. Get to work, you slackers!" roared Anna at the two sobbing shamen. 

"Hello Anna, we're here! Hi, Yoh, Morty, Amidamaru. "Called Jun cheerfully to the boys, who were executing their duties.

"Oh, hi Jun. Is Len with you? I want him to do 50 crunches and then go help Morty with the dishes. Jun, could you lend a hand here? "asked Anna politely.

As Jun walked through the door and into the kitchen, Morty suddenly came flying at them at the speed of light.

"Morty, aren't you supposed to be doing the dishes? Remember, we wash them before we eat!" screamed Anna "Hurry up, on the double, you are not even close to done cooking the turkey before all the guests arrive!"

"Yes ma'am. Three bags full ma'am!" muttered Morty under his breath.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing!"

* * *

An hour later… 

"W-We're finally done cooking the turkey and cleaning the house Anna." Said the three tired boys to Anna.

"Well, the guests aren't here yet, so you aren't done yet. Have you set the table and done the laundry? You aren't done yet, but the guests are going to be here in ten minutes, so clean yourselves up. Scram!"

The three boys rushed upstairs to change clothes and freshen up, and in ten minutes they were all assembled before Anna in the hallway. There was a knock on the door and as Yoh opened the door, there was a rush of perfume as Rio and his gang walked through the door, followed by some snowflakes from the blue-haired boy and girl standing behind them.

"Hey Yoh, long time no see! How's Anna's slaving? Any better than when I was last here?" asked Trey.

"Uh… I'll tell you later, when Anna's not hovering over my shoulder. You'll love the food." Whispered Yoh to him.

There was another knock on the door, and Tamara tiptoed through the door, followed by Yoh's father and grandfather and Morty's family.

Just as everyone was getting settled and getting ready to say grace, there was yet another knock on the door.

"Hmm, who can that be we already have all of our guests" wondered Anna.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Uninvited Guest.**

Hello, another chapter here. I hope you like this story. Please, no mean comments!

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Shaman King, but we do own the new characters.

* * *

"I wonder who that could be, all the guests have arrived. Yoh, go answer the door, but be careful." Cautioned Anna as Yoh went to answer the door. Yoh crept up to the door and slowly opened it.

"Hello, my name is Etsumi, and I have traveled from very far away. I was told by my great master that Yoh is to be my husband. Are you Yoh?" asked Etsumi innocently.

"And how old are you?" questioned Yoh.

"I am 16 years old. And these are my guardian ghosts, Sayana and Sumire. I am a shaman just like you. That's why we're destined to be together, oh my dear Yoh!" Sighed Etsumi.

"And just who do you think you are! You are not welcome here; you are not going to steal Yoh from me! Once he becomes Shaman King I'll be his wife and be Shaman Queen, so get lost! "Anna said angrily to Etsumi.

Almost at once Etsumi's guardian ghosts moved protectively in front of her and said "You stay away from our master, or we'll have to beat you up!"

"That's alright, I understand that this can be such a shock to you all, but it is my destiny and nothing stands in the way of that." Etsumi said icily to Anna.

"That's right!" Sayana said defensively.

"I don't care about your stupid destiny!" Anna screamed. At this point Anna was about to take it outside. Calming down she quietly said "Everyone sit down and get ready to eat this feast that _**I slaved away at** _( it was really Yoh and Morty). Etsumi, come with me"

Anna and Etsumi strolled outside, as everyone else was in awe at this point.

"This doesn't seem to be good Yoh." Morty said

"Yes, we should probably get this Etsumi girl out of what ever Anna might do to her."

At that moment a scream rent the air.

"OH YOU BIG MEANIE! YOU BROKE MY NAIL!"

"Guess you aren't all that good at this shaman business are you." Anna hissed angrily at Etsumi.

"Well I would be if I didn't run out of furyoku just to get here!"Etsumi said so loudly that the entire neighborhood could hear her. "Fine I'll leave, but you haven't seen the last of me Anna!"

After that mess happened, Anna walked inside at sat at the table and they started to eat when Yoh asked "Don't you think that you were a bit hard on her for the very first time seeing Etsumi?"

"No" Anna replied bluntly. "Now forget about her and start eating this heavenly corn and turkey with potatoes and…" Anna was caught dead in what she was saying when Rio belched.

"BURP! Hmm, this is very good! Did you make it?" Rio asked

"Wow, talk about stupid, how else would they get the food Rio?" Trey said sarcastically.

They ate and ate and ate some more until they were all so full.

* * *

This fanfic will continue and be much more exciting and funny 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The uninvited guest. **

Hello, another chapter here. I hope you like this story. Please, no mean comments!

Disclaimer: We don't own Shaman King, but we do own the new characters.

* * *

"I wonder who that could be, all the guests have arrived. Yoh, go answer the door, but be careful." Cautioned Anna as Yoh went to answer the door. Yoh crept up to the door and slowly opened it. 

"Hello, my name is Etsumi I have traveled from very far away. I was told by my great master that Yoh is to be my husband. Are you Yoh?" asked Etsumi innocently.

"And how old are you?" questioned Yoh.

"I am 16 years old. And these are my guardian ghosts, Sayana and Sumire. I am a shaman just like you. That's why we're destined to be together, oh my dear Yoh!" Sighed Etsumi.

"And just who do you think you are! You are not welcome here; you are not going to steal Yoh from me! Once he becomes Shaman King I'll be his wife and be Shaman Queen, so get lost! "Anna said angrily to Etsumi.

Almost at once Etsumi's guardian ghosts moved protectively in front of her and said "You stay away from our master, or we'll have to beat you up!"

"That's alright I understand that this can be such a shock to you all, but it is my destiny and nothing stands in the way of that."

"That's right!" Sayana said defensively.

"I don't care about your stupid destiny!" Anna screamed. At this point Anna was about to take it outside. Calming down she quietly said

"Everyone sit down and get ready to eat this feast that **_I slaved away at _**( it was really Yoh and Morty) Etsumi, come with me" Anna and Etsumi strolled outside, as everyone else was in awe at this point.

"This doesn't seem to be good Yoh." Morty said

"Yes we should probably get this Etsumi girl out of what ever Anna might do to her."

At that moment a scream filled the rent air.

"OH YOU BIG MEANIE YOU BROKE MY NAIL!"

"Guess you aren't all that good at this shaman business are you."

"Well I would be if I didn't run out of furyoku just to get here!"Etsumi said so loudly that the entire neighborhood could hear her. "Fine I'll leave, but you haven't seen the last of me Anna!." After that mess happened, Anna walked inside at sat at the table and they started to eat when Yoh asked

"Don't you think that you were a bit hard on her for the very first time of seeing Etsumi?"

"no" Anna replied Anna bluntly. "Now forget about her and start eating this heavenly corn and turkey with potatoes and…" Anna was caught dead in what she was saying when Rio belched.

"BURP, Hmm this is very good did you make it?" Rio asked

"Wow talk about stupid, how else would they get the food Rio!" Trey said sarcastically.

They ate and ate and ate some more until they were all so full

* * *

This fanfic will continue and be much more exciting and funny 

From monkeyboy and obeystanlycat


End file.
